Secret Feelings
by 1DCrackship-Fanfics
Summary: When Harry, Eleanor, and Louis hang out one day, Harry discovers he has true feelings for Eleanor Calder, his best friends gal.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE: **

Eleanor had been planning to hang out with her long time famous boyfriend, Louis Tomlinson. She's never really had the chance to hang out with him with One Direction being so busy with making their new album, recording new songs, doing concerts. She never really had time to be alone with him and just, hang out with each other; just them two. No, she wasn't angry at them for being so busy, it was amwwzing at everything they've done, worked on. But she didn't want to be one of those girlfriends who always bragged about being left out, so she didn't even bother saying anything.

After Louis agreed to hang out with Eleanor on his day off, they both agreed to go swimming, but with one small condition: he must be allowed to bring his best friend, Harry Styles. Eleanor, of course, didn't mind Harry coming along with them. He was like her best friend since they were always together when they were both around Louis. "Okay Lou, I'll be ready in about - erm - twenty-five minutes?" She paced back and forth as she spoke to her boyfriend on the phone. "Take all the time you need love! I'll be there in fourty minutes. Love you lots!" Louis sat on his couch with Harry as he spoke on the phone with Eleanor. "Love you too!" She replied to him, breaking up the call and heading upstairs.

Louis pulled up in front of Eleanor's flat, in just the right time like he told her. Harry sat in the passenger's side of the car as he watched Eleanor run down to the car. She looked.. _beautiful. _He continued to watch her every move to the car, as she hopped into the back seat. "Hello Lou! Hi Harry!" She greeted. "'Ello El!" Both Louis and Harry said in unison. Harry rested his head in his hands as he thought. _I'm not falling for Eleanor.. No no, she's my best friends gal. But she's.. beautiful. _He took a break to look back at the brunette girl as she put her hair up into a ponytail. Yes, indeed Harry _was _falling for his best lads gal.

As Louis pulled up to the swimming pool, Harry was already unbuckled from his seat belt, and taking off his shirt. "Slow down there Haz, it's not like the pool is going to run away from you." Eleanor spoke, smiling along with her words. Harry couldn't help but smile as she spoke. As soon as the car stopped, all three of the friend jumped out of the car, running over to the pool side. Before you even knew it, Harry was in the pool, next was Louis, then Eleanor. "El, you need to do a cannon ball into the pool, not just jump!" Louis joked. "Oh, be quiet." She smiled, swimming under the water, coming back up wiping the water from her eyes. At that moment, without a second look, Harry knew he was in love with Eleanor Jane Calder.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO:**

Harry sat in his flat, he shared with Louis, on the baige colored couch, texting his sister, Gemma. Ever since he went with Eleanor and Louis to the pool, and discovered he _did _have feelings for Eleanor, he couldn't stop thinking about the girl. Her chocolate brown eyes, her pink lips. Harry knew it was wrong to fall for his best friends girlfriend, but he couldn't help himself. "Hey Harry, what'cha thinking about?" Harry jumped at Louis voice. Louis could, and never will know his love for Eleanor. "Oh nothing, just thinking about... the album," he lied. "The album? Harold, this is our week off. Don't think about work, have fun!" Louis told the smalller male. "I was actually getting ready to go get StarBucks with El, wanna join?" Just hearing the offfer made him happy. "Of course!"

Eleanor sat down on her bed, getting on her black laptop to check her own Twitter. Just the usual: love, hate, threats. Soon, she closed her laptop, getting ready for her day with Louis. It felt nice to be with him, and when they were at the pool, she had the most fun time with Harry. She through on her pale color orange tank-top, with her white pants and white ballet flats as well. When she heard Harry was coming along, she smiled. She's started to have an int- _What? No! Eleanor Calder, you are not falling in love with Harry Styles, your boyfriends, best friend. _Eleanor quickly shook away the thought as she heard her name being yelled by Louis. "I'm coming!" She yelled back, running down the steps with her purse. Eleanor quickly ran down the steps, out to the car. "Hi Louis!" She smiled as she got in. "Hello Harry." She grinned up at the curly haired boy.

As the car pulled up to the parking space at the StarBucks franchise, she quickly got out. StarBucks was her favorite restaurant/coffee shop, but she couldn't help herself; it was so delious! When all three of them walked in - in the order of Eleanor, Harry, Louis - Eleanor walked up into the line, got her normal iced frappe, then went over at sat down at the table in the back. When the boys joined her at the table, she smiled. "So, how's the album working out for you guys?" "It's going amazing! It's hard work, but I'm happy that I finally get time with you," Louis spoke before pressing a gentle kiss on the younger girls lips. Harry's smile shrunk as he saw them kiss, knowing he never had a chance with Eleanor.

After drinking their StarBucks drinks, and hanging out with the park, all of them were getting tired, so Louis suggested that they all went back to his and Harry's flat, and watched some movies. Both Harry, and Eleanor agreed, running back to the car. Louis followed behind them, driving through small traffic to get back to the flat. "Here we are!" Once they were settled in on the couch, Eleanor went in and made some popcorn for the movie. "We can't watch a movie without popcorn." She chuckled, taking a seat next to Harry. Harry smiled over at Eleanor as she sat next to him, all three of them focusing on the movie.

Soon enough, all three of them were passed out, but Eleanor was sorta awake, and Harry was waking up from the volume on the TV. Louis fell off the couch, onto the floor, while Harry and Eleanor shared the couch together. Both of them on the couch fell down into a lying position, with Harry's arms wrapped around her stomach. Not knowing Eleanor was awake as well, Harry whispered, "Eleanor, I know that you're with Louis.. But I love you." With those words, from Harry, being whispered in her ear, her eyes were fully opened now.


End file.
